


[Podfic] Hemingway Can Suck It

by avcay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avcay/pseuds/avcay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of KuriKuri's 'Hemingway Can Suck It'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For those of you who just transferred into this class or simply decided that day one wasn’t important enough to attend, I’m Professor Hale. Welcome to English 346, The American Novel.”</p>
<p>Stiles is pretty sure his mouth is hanging open right now and that his eyes are wide with shock, because holy fuck, he thinks he knows why his students transferred. Hell, if he was still an undergrad, he probably would have transferred, too.</p>
<p>(Or: In which Stiles is a Biology professor and Derek thinks he's a student.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hemingway Can Suck It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



Title: Hemingway Can Suck It

Author: KuriKuri  
Reader: avcay

Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Rating: Teen and Up

Summary:  
“For those of you who just transferred into this class or simply decided that day one wasn’t important enough to attend, I’m Professor Hale. Welcome to English 346, The American Novel.”  
  
Stiles is pretty sure his mouth is hanging open right now and that his eyes are wide with shock, because holy fuck, he thinks he knows why his students transferred. Hell, if he was still an undergrad, he probably would have transferred, too.  
  
(Or: In which Stiles is a Biology professor and Derek thinks he's a student.)

 

Length: 00:54:15  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/avcay%20podfics!/Hemingway_Can_Suck_It.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Campus', by Vampire Weekend. Seemed appropriate...
> 
> Here's my [horrible, horrible tumblr](http://avcay.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thanks to [paraka]() for hosting!
> 
> Special thanks to [sallysparrow017]() for explaining literally everything to me.


End file.
